A Supernatural Ally
by B Yond Time89
Summary: InuYasha and the other meet a new ally with unusual powers who challenges him in a battle to the death.But are her powers too much for him?
1. Something New, Someone Strange

**A Supernatural Ally**

**Scene 1: Someone New, Someone Strange**

_It's around dusk and our heroes are walking along side a slowly flowing stream discussing the Shikkon Jewel. Until, out of no where, a young woman and a giant dog appear from the brush up ahead._

**May   
**You must be the famous half-demon, InuYasha, _(she scans him)_ which I've heard so much about. Are you not?

**InuYasha   
**Yea, what do you want?

**May   
**I've come from my village to challenge you, so that I can become stronger. I hear you're incredibly strong, what, with that sword of yours and all.

**InuYasha   
**Well..._ (his hand ready to pull out the Tetsusaiga) _you heard right!!

**May   
**Shall we begin then, I'd like to finish you off and be on my way.

**InuYasha   
**Like that's going to happen!

_InuYasha begins charging for May his hand griping Tetsuaiga's handle. But May simply stands there, unafraid. He swings the sword at her but she dodges it and he misses._

**Kagome   
**InuYasha, wait, you can't fight her!!

**InuYasha   
**What?! Why not! She's the one who wants to fight me and I haven't turned down a challenge yet. And I'm not gonna start now!!

_He thrusts the sword towards May and misses. As she reaches the ground after dodging the attack she clutches her side._

**Kagome   
**Look at her. She's wounded, InuYasha!

_Prior to her encounter with InuYasha, May had battled a smaller demon. She had tended to her wounds so there is a large patch of bandages around her waist. And a few minor scratches on her arms and legs._

**May   
**Well, are you going to fight or was I wrong? Are you a coward!

**InuYasha   
**I'm no coward!!

_InuYasha ran right for her once again. But May quickly bent down and whispered to the giant dog next to her._

**May   
**Go ahead Fang, he's all yours.

_In that split second, May's dog friend lunged for InuYasha and pinned him down. Fang's body was 220 pounds of solid muscle and he stood 3 and half feet tall. His massive jaws only inches from InuYasha's face!_

**Kagome   
**...Oh, InuYasha, I can sense a Jewel shared in his chest!

**InuYasha   
**It would have been nice if you told me that a lot sooner, Kagome!

_With all his strength InuYasha pushed Fang off of him, and used "Iron Revert", one of his battle techniques, to pull the Jewel from out of Fang's chest. Two seconds later Fang fell to the ground with a big thud._

**May   
**Fang!! _(she ran to his side, petted him, then stood and turned to InuYasha) _You better be ready..._ (she whispers)_

**InuYasha   
**What's that suppose to mean?

_The sky became dark and May's eyes fell completely black. She raised her arm, stuck out her finger and slowly InuYasha's feet began to leave the ground._

**InuYasha   
**What the...? I can't move!!

**Miroku   
**She must have some kind of hold over his body. I haven't seen anything like it!

**Sango   
**Wow, she has to be quit powerful to be able to do that

**Miroku   
**_(he nodded) _No wonder she was so cocky.

**Shippou   
**Oh, look how up he is.

_May thrusted her finger forward and InuYasha went flying backward!_

**Kagome   
**_(in astonishment) _InuYasha!

_May's eyes returned to normal and she knelt next to Fang, and began stroking him._

**May   
**Please, _(she looks at Kagome with a caring voice)_ aren't you a healer? Please, you have to help him, please. He's the only one I have out here! _(she rests her head on Fang)_

**Kagome   
**Um...sure. _(she looks back for InuYasha)_

**InuYasha   
**Kagome!! Are you insane!! You can't help her... _(he yelled from a great distance)_

**Kagome   
**_(ignoring him)_ Wanna help me Shippou?

**Shippou   
**Okay Kagome.

**May   
**Thank you so much!

**Kagome   
**_(with a kind smile)_ It's no trouble at all.

**Sango   
**_(she bents down next to May) _So you're all alone?

**May   
**Yea, well, except for Fang here. He's like my best friend. But my father is back at our village and he's quit elderly.

**Sango   
**Oh, I see. Well, _(she looks at Fang) _he's quit strong. You trained him well.

**May   
**_(with a big smile) _Thanks, but he belonged to my mother. She's the one who trained him from a pup. And I took over..._ (she paused and looked Fang in the eyes and he gave a faint growl, like he knew what they were talking about) _after she died.

**Kagome   
**_(she looks up from the bandaging)_ I'm sorry.

**May   
**Thanks.

**Miroku   
**So _(he too sat next to her)_ those are some pretty remarkable powers you have. I don't think I've seen anything like them.

**May   
**Oh...I know they run in my family all the women inherit them.

_InuYasha had just returned from he's "flight" with a giant bump on his head when he flew head first into a tree._

**May   
**They come in handy. _(she looks at the bump on his head and giggles)_

**InuYasha   
**I really don't see what's so funny!!

**Shippou   
**_(to Kagome)_ It would have been nice if she put a big rock on him. _(he and Kagome chuckle)_

_InuYasha hit Shippou on the head with his fist._

**Shippou   
**I was only joking in InuYasha!! _(rubbing his head)_

**InuYasha   
**Shut up!! Would yea!

**Kagome   
**InuYasha!

**May   
**So where are you headed?

**Miroku   
**We were planning on stopping for the night pretty soon.

**May   
**Well you are all welcome to stay at my village with me and my father if you like. It's not that far away.

**Sango   
**That would be great are you sure it's alright?

**May   
**_(with a smile) _Positive!

**Kagome   
**Well... all done. I gave him some medicine for the pain.

**May   
**Oh, thank you so much.

**Kagome   
**Don't worry about it. It was no problem at all.

**InuYasha   
**_(his arms crossed)_ I still don't see why you helped her!

**Kagome   
**InuYasha, don't be so rude!

**May   
**Don't worry about it! Come on then, it's this way.

_Miroku and InuYasha put Fang on Kirara's back, Sango's pet companion who is able to become larger or smaller, and they all set out for May's village._

**May   
**By the way, I'm May.

**Kagome   
**I'm...

**May   
**Wait, don't tell me, let me see..._ (she jumped in front of Kagome and began to walk backwards examining her)_ Your Kagome a wonderful healer and a reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, right?

**Kagome   
**Yea, that would be me.

**May   
**And you _(she began to walk along side Sango)_ your Sango a great demon exterminator. I hear your amazing at it!

**Sango   
**Well I don't know about amazing _(she blushes slightly)_

**May   
**I know you_ (she walked over to Miroku) _you're Miroku the monk. And this_ (she held up his right hand)_ must be your famous, yet dangerous, Wind Tunnel. I have heard stories of how an evil demon put a curse on your family. Which is why you have this right?

**Miroku   
**Yes, you are correct.

**May   
**_(she smiled at him then ran along side InuYasha)_ This adorable one must be...

**InuYasha   
**Oh, no, wait a minute now! _(he started to turn red)_

**May   
**_(in an annoyed tone)_ Don't flatter yourself; I was talking to young Shippou the fox demon here. _(Shippou blushed; he had hopped on to InuYasha's shoulder to look at May)_ And judging from your pig-headed temper, earlier, you're InuYasha.

**Kagome   
**_(to Sango)_ Boy, she hit the nail on the head with that one.

**Sango   
**I'll say.

**InuYasha   
**_(to May) _Who you calling pig-headed!!

**May   
**_(with a smile)_ Yup, you're InuYasha alright.

**InuYasha   
**_(he gave a heavy sigh)_ So, May, how is it you know us all, huh?_ (with suspicion)_

**May   
**Well my Father is good friends with a flea...what was his name??

**Miroku   
**You mean Myoga?

**May   
**_(she goes to be next to Miroku)_ Yea, he told my Father stories about you, which my Father told me.

**Shippou   
**Wow, I guess this is a small world, huh InuYasha. _(he leans over InuYasha's head to see him) _

**InuYasha   
**Yea, whatever.

_They walked for a few miles as May got to know everyone. But she stayed extra close to Miroku most of the walk. During their conversation Miroku kept eyeing her butt. Later, Miroku eventually caved in and caught her off guard and she gave out a shriek of surprise._

**Sango   
**I don't suppose you Father told you about Miroku's little habit, huh?_ (in annoyance)_

**May   
**No!_ (still in surprise)_

**InuYasha   
**Gees, Miroku, you haven't even been with her an hour and already you're hitting on her.

**Miroku   
**As I'm sure I've mentioned before. I can't help myself in the presence of a beautiful woman_. (he puts his hand to his head in embarrassment. May blushes at his comment)_

_Sometime later, to get back at Miroku, May pushes him into the stream. But uses her powers to catch him, before he hits the water. She brings him safely to shore, Miroku is still stunned, but May just giggles._


	2. The Village in the Falls

**Scene 2: Village in the Falls**

_They neared May's village after walking for a few hours. May, despite having her closest friend and companion injured, kept a smile on her face. She was laughing and messing around with everyone. InuYasha was growing quite tired of her and was getting grouchy. May didn't seem to mind though, but every few minutes she would glance back to find Fang asleep on Kirara's back and give a sweet smile._

**InuYasha  
**I thought you said your village wasn't far, May! _(he said with annoyance)_

**May  
**Oh, calm down. _(May ran ahead and pulled back some thick bushes)_ Well…

_May's village was small but beautiful. The heart of the village wa right near a giant, swiftly, flowing waterfall. And the stream that they had followed flowed gently through the village. The village was surrounded by large fields of various crops and herbs. It seemed very tranquil. May stepped through after everyone and the first person to greet them was May's Father. When she saw him she ran to him with open arms._

**May  
**Father! _(he gave her a smile, and she hugged him)_

**May's Father  
**My daughter, _(he pulls away to talk to her)_ how was your journey?

**May  
**It was wonderful Father. I even made new friends! _(she let off a sweet glow)_ Can they stay the night, Father, please?

**May's Father  
**Of course, my child, they stay as long as they like.

**May  
**Thank you Father. _(she hugged him once more)_

_Miroku stepped forward and May stood next to her Father._

**Miroku  
**This is very kind of you sir. Thank you. _(he bows slightly)_

**Shippou  
**_(he nods)_

**May's Father  
**Think nothing of it _(he gave off a faint smile, but when he saw Fang he began to walk over to him)_ What happened here?

**May  
**Oh, Father, Fang was badly injured in battle should we take him to the village nurse?

**May's Father  
**Yes, my dear, and I'll take your friends inside for dinner. _(she nodded)_

**Shippou  
**Dinner? I'm starving! _(he said innocently, her father smiled)_

**May  
**Kagome, want to come with me?

**Kagome  
**Yea, I'd love too. Come on Kirara.

**May's Father  
**Don't be long now.

_The others followed May's Father into their hut._


	3. It's Just Girl Talk

**Scene 3: It's Just Girl Talk**

**May  
**Kagome?

**Kagome  
**Yes.

**May  
**I was wondering does InuYasha have a thing for you or something.

**Kagome  
**_(surprise)_ What?

**May  
**Well, it's just , you two stayed close together the whole way here.

**Kagome  
**I didn't really notice.

**May  
**It's this hut. _(they walked in)_ Oh, come on Kagome you can tell me. I won't say anything. But I think he does like you, though.

**Kagome  
**You think so?

**May  
**Yea, I know so, Kagome!

_The nurses came in and greeted May and Kagome, gently took Fang down and laid him on a floor mat._

**May  
**_(to the nurses) _Thank you. Come on Kagome.

**Kagome  
**But he's in love with Kikyo. She gave her life for him, how can I compete with that?

**May  
**True _(they walk back towards May's hut) _but whenever that Wolf-Demon is around he gets all jealous and tries to pick a fight.

**Kagome  
**Yea, did Myoga tell you about that?

**May  
**Yea. Anyway, Kagome, nothing says I have feeling for you then to pick a fight with someone over you. _(they walked inside)_ I think you should just go for it Kagome.

_They sat down May between Shippou and Miroku, and Kagome between InuYasha and Sango._

**InuYasha  
**Go for what? _(he looks at Kagome with a fish tail hanging out of his mouth)_

_She looked a May and they both gave a little smile at each other._

**Kagome  
**Nothing, it's just girl talk InuYasha

**InuYasha  
**Whatever. _(he takes a bite of rice)_

**Sango  
**So how is Fang?

**May  
**Oh, he's fine. The nurses are taking care of him. _(she takes a bite of fish)_


	4. Kayoko

**Scene 4: Kayoko**

**InuYasha  
**_(to May, sometime later) _Where'd he get that shard anyway?

_May stopped eating, placed her hands in her lap and looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes._

**May  
**_(in a low voice) _My mother gave it to him during a battle… Her last battle.

**Kagome  
**_(with concern)_ What happen to her?

_May said nothing she looked at her father and he continued._

**May's Father  
**Her mother died when May was only 3 years old. She was killed by a strong demon, who resides in those very mountains beyond our village. _(he looked out the window)_ About 14 years ago Kayoko, May's Mother, took Fang and young May with her up to the mountain side to pick herbs. The demon happen to find them and tried to steal May. Kayoko and Fang both fought with all their strength to protect her. A day went by before Fang came home carrying a tired young May on his back. I was worried when Kayoko hadn't come home. And as I was bandaging Fang's wounds he drop the shard of the Jewel in my lap. I knew it had belong to Kayoko and had feared the worst. She must have given it to Fang so he could protect May. So I made him keep it so he would be strong enough, during May's journeys, to keep her safe.

**Kagome  
**_(in a sad tone) _Wow, I had no idea.

**Miroku  
**Yes. _(he looks at May) _I am truly sorry for your loss.

**May  
**_(she looks at him with a tear in her eye) _Thank you,… Miroku.

**InuYasha  
**Here _(he reaches into his shirt and, to Kagome's surprise, he pulls out the shard) _You can have it _(he gives her the shard)_

_She takes it with a bit of confusion but her eyes never left his face._

**InuYasha  
**Don't get to attached to it. When we've collected the rest we'll be coming back for this one. _(his arms crossed)_

**May  
**_(a tear trickles down her face to the corner of her mouth as she gives a smile)_ Thank you.

_He said nothing._

**May's Father  
**_(he gave a smile, then looked to everyone)_ After dinner May could show you all to the hot springs for a nice cleansing bath, if you like.

**Kagome  
**Oh, that sounds nice.

**Sango  
**_(to May) _Yes, it your up to it, that is.

**May  
**_(she wipes away the tears left over) _I'd love too.

**Shippou  
**Oh, _(he pushes his dish away) _I couldn't eat another bite!

**May  
**Yea, that was really delicious. Thanks.

**May's Father  
**Your quite welcome my dear. Would you like to take your friends to the springs now?

**May  
**Alright _(she stands up)_ If you like _(she tells everyone) _I could get you some spare cloths for the night and have the ones your wearing washed.

**Miroku  
**Yes, thank you _(he, Sango, and Kagome stand up)_

**May  
**How about you InuYasha?

**InuYasha  
**I'll pass, thanks.

**Kagome  
**Come on InuYasha don't be such a grouch.

**Shippou  
**Yea, you could use a bath anyway.

**InuYasha  
**_(stares angrily at him)_ What's that suppose to mean!

**Shippou  
**Uh… nothing? _(he smiles at him) _Just that you're starting to smell. _(everyone but InuYasha starts to laugh)_

**InuYasha  
**Why you little…!

_Shippou takes off running while he's still laughing. And InuYasha chases after him._

**InuYasha  
**Get back here Shippou!!

**Kagome  
**_(with sarcasms) _Well, didn't see that coming.

_They all watched as InuYasha chases Shippou around, knocking buckets of herbs and berries over. Dodging people, who can't help but stare at them._


End file.
